As businesses become more global, their web applications need to be available in different languages. Generally, the web application is written in one language and one or more translators are employed to translate text in the web application into other languages. In many cases, the translator only sees the text without seeing the context of the text in the web application. This can create a problem for certain languages (e.g., Chinese) where the context is important for proper translation. As a result, some of the text might be translated incorrectly, or even missed. In these situations, the developer of the web application becomes involved in the translation, making the process more cumbersome.